Persona 4 - The Midnight Fiefdom
by RKDWriter
Summary: Based on the Persona 4 Halloween Costumes. They were lured into a trap and almost killed. Now they awake to find that they're guests of a mysterious Host, who only ask that they maintain the walls of their home. They have a choice to stay or leave. What will they choose? Will they come together once more? Or will they each go their separate ways? An Alternate Universe Fanfiction.
1. Prologue - The Trap

**The Vampire – The Journey**

One step at time. This journey was impossible, a test made to see whether our bloodline could endure. To be so far from home, away from my Coffin, was to be out casted by the same people who raised me. I won't hold it against them. It is a test we must endure, like the harsh rays of the sun and meddling affairs of the villagers nearby. My test was simple: As a vampire come of age, I am to go out and take my own castle. I am to do so without my coffin and the only form of energy I can take is from the stray human. That alone is not enough to sustain me. I must have my coffin soon, or I will not last long enough to find and take my own castle. This is worrisome.

Yet, in my travels I have seen many people, but none like this beautify young woman whom I see weeping before me. Her voice is mesmerizing, but I sense there is danger there as well. She seems frail, but sometimes, that is not the case. Her form is frail and almost transparent to some show of innocence. Her hair drapes over her with each motion and her eyes remain shut, allowing the false tears to fall freely from their prison. What could she have seen or have gone through to make this anguish a reality? Regardless of why she's here, I must find some form of action plan soon. I can hear the townsfolk approaching.

It seems, however, I am not the only who heard the weeping sounds of this mysterious young girl. Opposite me, there is a young man who reeks of wet dog. I am almost certain he is a werewolf. He seems hungry even, eyes staring me down like I was some kind of treat. More so, he eyes this girl with the same look he gave me. He seems to share in my concern for her behavior and I don't seem to think that he is going to just strike. No, this is too convenient but I'm in no shape to fight anyone in my current state. Yet, though tired I am, this boy still stands as though he genuinely wants to assist. I cannot place it. Is it simply mistrust on my part? Or is there more to him than I care to admit? Still, it is not just him I have to worry about.

Off to one side, I can see the eyes of a large cat. Similar to my own, these eyes watch only to observe. A Feline Spirit. Lucky as they are for being able to survive the sunlight, I suppose, but I come to wonder about why it is here. Onlookers as they are, they are also fierce creatures, but why sit by? It could overpower us both. No doubt it can sense my weary body's state. Still, her aura is one of curiosity and not hostility. I wonder perhaps, if she too is here because of the sobbing damsel. She seems to draw quite a crowd and there is no worse way to bring about a collection of ghouls like myself. Talented as she may be, I doubt she hears the townsfolk whom are just over yonder. If there is to be anything done, it must be done now. We are falling short on time.

Now to add to the fire that is this scenario, we have this mischievous spirit watching. Jack-O-Lanterns were never the most subtle spirits, but they get an "A" for entertainment. Surely, it didn't come here to just sit idly by while a bloodbath erupted before it, did it? Jack-O-Lanterns were never ones for such violence. It pokes its head from behind the trees nearby and I have felt them on more than one occasion on my being. I know that perhaps it too is here for the same reason that the rest of us are here, but why can't I shake this unwanted feeling of treason that sneaks up on me? I feel as if there is more than one string here and we are prey for something worse than man.

Lastly, I can hear those two flying high above the rest of us. Two witches. One with hair as black as night and the other with eyes that speak of an insatiable hunger. They're just watching us, talking amongst themselves and predicting the would-be outcome of this scenario. They are the most unpredictable of this lot. Witches, for whatever reason, never play by the rules and have more than one trick up their sleeve. From personal experience, I have learned that a Witch's presence is a sign of catastrophe. Yet, here are two of them and all I can hear is their giggling and banter. They don't seem to hint to any apocalypse or demise for me or the others gathered here. Could it be they know of what is to come? It matters little now. Here come the townsfolk.

 **The Witches – Toil and Trouble**

Silent, but present, yet full of curiosity, they flew around. Their eyes fixed on the scenario below. Were they simply onlookers? Who could say? They did not look like simple people, especially not when they hovered high above on broomsticks. They spoke amongst themselves, weighing the odds of the parties below. So dark were they that they waited until the angry cries of the townsfolk came from just over yonder. The board were set and all of the pieces were place. A game, it was. They moved around in the air, giggling amongst themselves. Originally, they followed the Vampire to this very spot, but they were now more than satisfied with the outcome of the events in question.

They need a refuge since they had been driven from their last home and it was, in fact, the witch in red's prophecy that foretold of the attack they'd suffer. From this vantage point, they could see the impending battle, but they had their own reasons for not interfering yet. The Witch in Red seemed to think that maybe all they needed was a bit more brew to make it last for everyone. However, her companion, The Witch in Green, seemed to think otherwise. Her own belief was placed that the potency of the brew was not correct. It was all they went on about until the moon began to shift. As predicted, The Witch in Red moved herself forward and reached into her small bag.

"The moon shifts! As predicted, there has been some change in the world that we ourselves cannot see. Now, we too must play our part." Spoke the Witch in Red to her companion, drawing a small vial from her bag.

"Such a small change on such a large scale. I wonder how the world will change. Will we too be made obsolete by this sudden change? Or are we to play a more crucial role in the time to come?" The Witch in Green spoke back, removing a flask of her own from her bag.

"The world will have naught for us but chaos and sorrow. We are but heretics in a world full of blasphemers and still we are to be struck down by their ignorance?" The Witch in Red sighed, tossing her flask aside after drinking its contents.

"The role of men is simply to bicker and whine. We need simply to reach out and take what is yours and mine." The Witch in Green shrugged, following the motions of her companion. "For whatever happens by evening's end, there will be wounds and bones to mend."

Though high above, they descended quickly to take their place. They had to take their place in this chaos. It had been foreseen and now as it was told, it was to be done. The mass was common folk that perhaps had never seen a collection of such supernatural beings, but it didn't stop them from marching. They waited, opening their books to find their appropriate spells. They shared one last giggle before the chaos begun.

 **The Werewolf – Collared**

Evenings like this one are quite significant to certain species. I always thought that they meant something that we couldn't comprehend, but now that I'm standing here, I'm starting to see a clearer picture. It wasn't the moon that brought me here nor was it the need to feast. The woeful sobbing of this pure maiden is what brought me here. As luck would have it though, I wasn't the only one lured here tonight. As I'm sure they've noticed by now, we were all lured here by the same thing. I think that maybe this was no accident, but some divine intervention. Perhaps it was irony that I ended up on the opposite side of a vampire. I'm sure that whatever divine being brought us together is enjoying themselves at this moment.

I, myself, can't make a move without making it look hostile. No, this vampire is probably out looking for me. He's more than likely in league with the same monsters that had me collared since birth. I have only recently acquired my own freedom and I won't hand it over so easily. Yet, this feeling swelling up within is telling me that he isn't of their ilk. I feel hatred towards these vampires, yet I'm finding it harder to trust because of my own personal experiences. He must be new to the world. He looks weary and worn like most of us gathered here. Perhaps we are more alike than I care to realize.

A part of me wants to reach up to my neck. The scars are still there. I was collared for the vast majority of my life and now that I no longer have to wear it, I find myself feeling it as though I were. I want to truly be free from that lot, but I cannot do so unless I can let go of the past. But what would I be without one? It's my past that defines me now, but will it shape my future? I want to be certain, but that's for time to tell. Time is of the essence and now we no longer have that luxury. They're here, the townsfolk, to eradicate us.

My form is not so easily changed and the moon is not full so I'm not forced to change. However, if I'm to get out of here alive, then I must change. I must embrace my inner beast and become one with it once more. I am a Werewolf and I will survive this night!

The change is almost seamless, though it doesn't feel as such. It feels as though it starts from within and expands to the exterior. First, my hair is replaced with thick, brown fur and my teeth change into the canines they need to be. The bones are another story. They take a few moments longer since my body has to adjust, but it can become quite painful at times. Lastly, my eyes change shape and my ears become visible above my head like some dog who has picked up on some distant sound. An anthropomorphic marvel is what I am at the end of the exchange. I am what I am.

 **The Jack-O-Lantern – Trick or Treat**

The turn of events was certainly one of merit. Needless to say that as a mischievous spirit, I was the first to arrive. In my arrival, I had tried to cheer this woman up to no avail. She would not hear me or my words. I felt completely invincible. Yet, as the evening chimed on, I felt the unmistakable sound of wings and legs. Naturally, I hid since my kind aren't especially suited for combat. Quite the contrary, we are actually very soft and bruise very easily. Staying safe is probably the hardest thing we have to do whenever we leave the Pumpkin Patch.

The first to arrive was the Vampire, and boy did he make quite the entrance! I was impressed since my kind naturally cannot fly, but I wasn't impressed by the figure behind it. In fact, he looks quite miserable. It took quite a bit of gawking to figure out that he was indeed fatigued by the length of his travels. If he had come such a long way, then it meant that, like me, he was fresh off the nest too. Upon further examination, I noticed that he was a little paler than most other vampires I've seen so he must have been hungry as well. That's when I heard the second approach on the opposite side.

To my surprise, the second approach was a pureblood Werewolf. They're not the most common sight, but they're still something to see! In fact, this one looked pretty worn too. If I had a guess, I'd have said that maybe he was running from someone. Now I'm not too keen on how the whole Werewolf thing goes, but I'm pretty sure that most of them are kept as pets by most of the Vampire bloodlines since they're very good with their nose. Now that I think about it, I've heard that one of the nearby Fiefdoms lost a good number of Purebreds like this one. He might be one of them, but I can't say I blame him.

Now, I'm pretty sure that I've been seen by both sides and I'm trying very hard to figure out why the Cat showed up from literally nowhere. It must have gotten there when I wasn't looking and I'm more than sure that it saw me too! The nerve of that feline! No one sees me unless I say so! But I can't change that now. In fact, I'm pretty sure that we have more important things to worry about. The sobbing lady hasn't really stopped since anyone showed up and I'm pretty sure that it's over some boy that just up and left. I've seen this before, but never to this extent. Well, at least I'm pretty sure I've seen it before. As if it weren't enough, now I'm hearing the oncoming rush of human people.

I'm pretty sure everyone is thinking it, but I want to stay and help even if I can't. I don't really know if I'll be much help, but I can certainly try. Maybe I'll—hey! When did the two flying ladies show up?! I swear, everyone is taking the spotlight tonight! Humph! Well, I can't change the fact that they're here, but I sure hope that they're on our side. I've seen mobs before and it never ends well for the little guys. Hopefully, tonight will be different.

 **The Black Cat – Cause and Effect**

People have often said that a person's luck can change depending on the actions they surround themselves with. What utter nonsense. Everyone knows that my kind is the cause of misfortune and we revel in that fact. We needn't have to cross paths for that to change. As long as we feel the need to change your day, you can count on our interference. This evening is no different. In fact, everything changes tonight. The rules aren't the kind to be changed and it appears that we're going to be the ones who hurt here. This is a simple gathering with a twist of some demented god.

I look before me from the tree where I've set my post and I see this young woman. She drowns herself in tears though I'm sure it has to be some kind of ruse. I've heard this tune before and it never ends well for the human who decides to get too close. Perhaps she hopes to bring some Noble down with her this evening? Regardless of her intentions, I notice that those who, like me, become spectators to this scene. She sobs and we listen. We haven't inched closer and it may be the fear or tension that keeps us all at bay.

The players on this field or the Vampire and Werewolf whom each have taken a side opposite each other. Perhaps the fates are having some kind of field day with this situation. The Pumpkin that moves about is definitely the weirder piece of this puzzle and I find myself curious as to how the events will play out. Unfortunately, the last two pieces on the board are up above, floating about on broomsticks. They are perhaps our biggest threat at this point since Witches have this reputation for being completely unreasonable and unpredictable. They are immune to the theory and touch of luck due to the stack of cards they read on every Sunday morn. I'm sure that this is something they've seen coming and have chosen to take part in.

I aimed to linger for the evening to see how these events would transpire, but the more I pay attention to the flock of imbeciles before me, the more I realize that there is some bigger scheme at play here. They're caught in some kind of trap and this becomes all the more clear with each footstep that comes closer. My eyes strain as figures approach from beyond the wood and there, at last, emerge the angry townsfolk in unison. They're angry and armed for a battle. I hadn't counted on an ambush of this magnitude, but here I am, a spectator to what it is probably the brunt of humanity's wrath against the paranormal. They glower at us, judging us as if they were sent by some divine force to kill all deemed unworthy of life. I could simply run and hide, but what good would that do? So here, with these imbeciles, I'll make my stand.

 **The Banshee – Blackmailed Lover**

No matter how hard I tried, these tears would not stop. I tried time and time again only feel the sting of my shattered heart break each time I attempted such a thing. I wanted to die. To let it all go and just be free from the shackles the heart binds one to. I was so blind and lost in my false pretense that I didn't realize what had been set in motion until it was too late. My heart had been used; a toy for the wiles of some man because he thought me just another woman to bed. Yet, he was more intrigued when I confessed my nature. He used me and had me thrown to the wolves. Now, if I wanted him to return my love, I'd have to lure out the beings of the night.

As a sat in my own humiliation, I thought about how many lives were going to be brought to an end because of me. I was bait to an innocent horde of creatures that had no quarrel with humanity. It was my own folly that got me here and I should have moved on, but I remained. These tears were a weapon; a poisonous lie. I wanted to be killed for this transgression, but I could not find it in me to move. There was no way I could go back into the town without being branded a monster. His word against mine would earn me a quick trip to the stake where I'd be burnt alive.

Imagine how my sorrow intensified when I figured out that my voice was attracting others. Moths to the flame. I was to be their killer. I could feel them around me. I wanted to tell them to run, to leave so that they may be spared an unwanted slaughter. I knew lover well and knew he would kill me while the townsfolk attacked the rest. I didn't want to let this happen. Not to these innocent creatures. They did not in any way deserve this fate. Yet, I stand up to find that it's too late. The townsfolk approached like a plague and as I suspected; I had assembled a few others to fall for such a lowly trick.

My lover was at the head of this horde and I was faced with my choice. I closed my eyes and let him go. I felt the strings on my heart come undone as my burden dissolved into nothing. I opened my eyes, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks as I realized it was over. I cared for no man and neither should I have. I was only going to be used again. With my acceptance, I felt new strength. That strength gave me all I needed to face my demons. It was at that moment that I stood up to the horde and accepted my fate. They'd have to earn this victory, but it was one I was confident they would not win so easily.

Just like that, it was over. My body didn't move and there was a quiet so peaceful that I felt the sleep taking over. That was until I heard the unmistakable sound of heavy footsteps. My vision had been going in and out and I could no longer see who it was that was there, but he picked me up without so much a single sound and placed me in the back of a horseless carriage with the rest of those I had gathered. We were all so damaged and it was my fault. Now we were going elsewhere, but I didn't know where. As my vision faded, all I could hope for was forgiveness.

 **The Frankenstein – Newborn**

Castle Frankenstein was undoubtedly the largest castle in the region. It was very popular with those who dreamed of such size since it was more than ample enough to store the wealth of many kingdoms. Yet, the owner of the castle had no real interest in such affairs and often preferred the solitude to the company of nobles and deshyrs alike. It had always been an interest of the owner to be in tune with nature and the advances it had with science so that the truth to certain things would be revealed. In such an endeavor, the secret of life was revealed to her. Thus she worked to make the one thing she would value. It was his birth that changed the world and it was her death that left him alone.

He would walk the halls one hundred times per day, his eyes fixed on the many colors and portraits that lined the castle walls. Though he appeared a tall, young man, he was a newborn to the world, knowing neither good nor evil. He had only learned to read and write but nothing more. He was an amateur at all things and it was that very trait that made him such a marvel. He was an abomination, but at the same time, he was an angel. He learned quickly to feed himself and to wash himself, but he never learned to speak. He didn't have the time. In his time, he learned to make trips to and from the town to get certain supplies without the need of a horse or supervision and contact with the villagers.

It was during one such trip, that he encountered a most curious sight. People were laying everywhere. Blood spilled everywhere and limbs scattered about. He had stopped his carriage, dropping it to have a closer look. He took notice that only a select few were still actually alive. Those few, he loaded onto his carriage and took back to Castle Frankenstein where he could tend to their wounds. He did that and more. Some had severe wounds and others just had minor scratches here and there. He kept them all in separate adjacent rooms so that they may have some privacy. He had set himself up as a personal assistant in the meantime.

Days became weeks and none had woken. He wondered if perhaps he had done something wrong. He didn't know. To that means, he spent his while in the libraries, reading books upon books on treating wounded and eventually ceased. He would wait as long as he needed. Mornings were spent, accommodating them in their stupor and afternoons were passed checking on his guests. He knew nothing of the supernatural nor how to treat them. One day, however, in the early hours of the morn, he moved with stiff limbs through the halls to check on his guests as had been routine for him for almost a year when he noticed some of them had changed positions. Their breathing had become regular again and it seemed that they would be fine. Though he didn't know how to exactly explain anything to them, he simply took comfort in the thought that they'd be awake soon. That meant they'd need food and fresh sheets. Off he went, to work in some corner of the castle to prepare for his guests' awakening.


	2. Ch 1 - Cordially Invited

Hues of orange and purple found their way into her view as she sat up on her bed, which she found to be a surprise. She didn't know where she was but there she was regardless; safe and warm in a bed in some castle she didn't know existed. The memories of what she had last seen flooded back into her mind and she found herself holding her head, wanting them to stop. It all came back to her: She was supposed to be the bait. She didn't want to be responsible for the innocent lives she had gathered and decided to fight back at the last moment. The last thing she did recall was being picked up and being taken away by some unknown being. Her mind drew blank from there. Chocolate hues scanned the stone walls, taking in the details that lingered in her sight. From what she could see, it was late in the afternoon. Just how long had she been unconscious?

Moving herself to stand, she found it hard to do so. It seemed that she grew accustomed to this lavish bed she had awoken in. The room she was in looked like some guest room. The bed was a very large one that seemed fit for nobles and kings. In fact, this room looked like a royal's room. Was she dead? The thought crossed her mind but dismissed it when she heard heavy footsteps in the corridor. They sounded familiar.

The footsteps faded when they reached the opposite end of the corridor. It was apparent that someone lived here and that they had been taking care of her. Were they the ones that found her? She wanted to leave the room to find out, but something else caught her eye. A large dresser laced with gold trim and painted in crimson had a dress laid out on it with shoes to match next to the Vanity. It was apparent that whomever her host was also knew her sizes and was providing her with clothes to wear.

Since she had never really put on a dress of this style before, she had spent quite some time looking at herself in the mirror. She resembled a princess from some fairy tale. It made her smile. A real smile. She had forgotten what they looked like on her. She spent her time crying more or less that she had forgotten how to smile. It was refreshing. Yet, when the thought that she had been keeping her host, she made her way to the door. It was large and heavy so she had to put extra effort into opening it.

Upon stepping out into the corridor, she noticed the red carpet that stretched its length and the portraits that lined the wall. She was definitely in some King's castle, she thought to herself. She didn't know where to go exactly, so she followed the direction where she heard the heavy footsteps a while ago. The direction took her towards the other end of the hall and a flight of stairs that led down to another floor. Taking caution in each step, she took notice that this floor must have been the ground floor since the walls looked all the more decorated with portraits, tables, chairs, and the signature red carpet. The stairs ended at the end of the corridor. From there it appeared that she could access the Main Hall.

A large set of doors awaited her at the end of the Main Hall. She looked up at them, admiring their height and intricate designs. She could also hear people talking on the other side of the door. She tried to listen, but the doors blocked most of the words so she couldn't hear them at all. Instead, she summed up her courage and tried to open the doors. They were the heaviest she ever felt! She tried with all her might, but could not get them to budge. Each effort was met with the same result and soon she found herself giving up. Whoever built this castle was obviously some kind of brawny person. She turned to attempt to find another way in, but found herself staring at the well-toned chest of a tall, blonde male who was looking down at her with what she thought was an angry glare. The bolts on either side of his temples scared her since she had never seen anyone with anything like that. Maybe it was a physical condition? It didn't explain the stitches that streaked his body in places.

She flinched when he moved his arm past her. She was going to scream, but heard the door open behind her. He opened it for her. She turned around to see that the Main Hall was also the Dining Hall and that the same people she had been with that night were already there and they were already dressed in the same type of clothing she had. A welcome from their host no doubt. The tall blonde behind her wasn't one of them, but she had to imagine that he was the Help of this castle. She wanted to thank him, but he motioned for her to take a seat at the table. She followed his gesture and followed him to a seat he had prepared for her. At the head of the table there was a large chair, obviously suited for a King and she assumed the blonde sat there, but instead was surprised to see the Vampire sitting there. To his left was the Werewolf and to his right was the Red Witch. Seated next to the Werewolf was the Jack-O-Lantern and next to him, the Cat who was in her human-like form now. Adjacent to the Red Witch was the Green Witch and next to her, an empty chair. That is where she sat.

In truth, the table was meant to hold more than just them and she wondered if the blonde would join them. He didn't. He walked off into one of the other doors that were around, leaving her with the others who had already come to. They were eating a well prepared meal, talking about what had happened and what would happen in the days to come.

"So… I take it that our host hasn't shown themselves yet?" the Banshee asked, earning everyone else' attention. She met their gaze and waited for a response.

"Unfortunately, no." The Vampire spoke out first. "I was the first to wake about a month ago. In my time, I haven't seen anyone roam these halls besides myself and the tall, young man who escorted you here."

"Aye." Agreed the Werewolf, taking a drink from his goblet. "I don't think this place has an owner. If it does, then they're very elusive."

The Witches giggled amongst each other, enjoying their own conversation and joining in with them once their interest was aroused enough. "The owner must have long since passed." The Red Witch chimed, feeding the Green Witch a grape. "This is castle reeks of time and wisdom. Whomever is the owner must be very lucky indeed."

"I don't know. I haven't felt anyone alive besides us here. That big, blonde fellow there isn't really alive either." The Jack-O-Lantern spoke up as he exchanged glances with the others. "I have this uneasy feeling that this owner might be some very strong being or a very well hidden person."

"No, there's definitely someone here." The young Cat spoke, drinking from her own goblet. "I have taken the liberty of going through these hallways myself in pursuit of this fellow whom I believe is the Help. There are many hidden corridors and I have no doubt that the Patron of this castle uses those same corridors to move about."

"It certainly is something to ponder. I hope to meet them and thank them for what they've done for me." The Banshee nodded with understanding.

"That won't be necessary." The Vampire spoke up, pulling an old letter from his shirt. "This letter here was given to me by the same blonde fellow who led each of us to this very hall. Now that we are here, we can review the contents as instructed."

"As instructed?" The Cat inquired. Her interest had doubled with his statement, her mind ready to decipher any abstract content.

"Aye. See, the letter itself instructed that I read the contents only when we were all gathered here as one. Now that we have satisfied that condition, I would like to proceed in getting to know what exactly our host has planned for us."

When those gathered before him remained silent, he stood up and opened the letter. He took a deep breath and began reading aloud. "Welcome dearest guests to my abode. I know you must have many questions regarding your conditions as well as your plans for the future. Rest assured that I do not plan on keeping you here against your will. In fact, you are free to leave here if you so desire. However, I implore that you linger a while longer and take it upon yourself to grant me this simple wish: watch over these halls. Protect them as if they were your very home. However, I am ill prepared to handle the needs of such unique guests and I humbly request your patience with accommodating you. Your conditions have become stable and that will, in time, become perfect health. That aside, I cordially invite you to stay as a permanent resident of this castle with no strings attached. Come and go as you please. You may also take advantage of the construct who wonders these halls. He is competent enough to do as asked. Be kind for he is unique. With that said, I welcome you as both host and friend. Yours truly, F."

The name left behind was what intrigued the group. In fact, they didn't know how to react. They exchanged glances again and again in utter silence. They were right back where they started and without any further clues to finding out who the host was.

"I don't know how we are to take anything from that alone. Our host is elusive and obviously in control here, but at the same time, they have given us the choice to leave. Is that truly wise? This castle is grand indeed and it has in no way gone unnoticed. Perhaps we ought to stay as our host asks?" The Werewolf asked, his eyes turning to marvel at the room around him. "What say you?"

"I'd agree wholeheartedly with you, but I don't see how you and I can live under the same roof." The Vampire spoke up, eyeing the Werewolf warily. "Or with the rest of you for that matter." He added, turning his attention to the rest of those gathered around. "There's no doubt that you know what I am and how my kind operates. If this castle is to be my home, I certainly wouldn't want others here who aren't associated with me. This host has been kind, but their days are numbered."

The Red Witch laughed at his statement, the Green Witch raising a finger to ease her laughter. "Only fools rush into the darkness with their minds unknowing of the truth within. Vampire or no, this castle is one of merit, a beacon to the world. If you would ruin this, then we would challenge you." The Green Witch spoke before feeding the Red Witch a piece of fruit.

"I agree. Even a Vampire has no power to exceed that of Fate. It would only be a matter of time before they drove you out into the harshness of this world." The Cat nodded in agreement. "That aside, I have decided that I'd like to know the secrets behind this castle. It is fascinating, truly, and I wish to revel in the secrets that lurk behind every corner."

"The Cat speaks true." The Werewolf breathed, licking his lips. "I believe that our host deserves more than treason. Our lives would have been forfeit otherwise. Perhaps, like us, they too were a spectator to the trap laid out before us. However, unlike us, I believe they might have held back to make sure that someone could help. If this was their will, then I wish to thank them." He spoke almost in whisper, acknowledging his debt to their host. "And in no way will I let some bloodsucking leech put an end to such hospitality!" He growled towards the Vampire, easing his body in case he made any unwanted motion.

"Speaking of which, Miss, might you tell us why you were to be used as bait?" The Jack-O-Lantern perked up from his seat. He had shifted forms as they had been known to do, so now instead of the familiar Pumpkin head they were accustomed to, they were met with a young man's face. His blonde hair was a perfect match for his alluring blue eyes and his dashing smile. It was almost impossible to keep one's eyes off of him. Yet, his question lingered, drawing the attention away from his features and towards the issue at hand. Everyone wanted to know, right? Was she some kind of traitor? "Personally, I won't judge you, but I'd like to know why as I'm sure the rest of them would as well."

Hanging her head, the Banshee tried to contain her emotions. She was hoping to forget why. She only wanted to move forward instead of lingering on the past like the plague it was. However, she couldn't deny them an answer. They had a right to know why things had happened as they did. The first of many tears rolled down her cheek as she began to explain why. "I wanted to be loved. I wanted to be accepted for who I am and not for what I am. I met someone whom I thought was different. I thought he truly cared as I did." The tears began to fall faster now, her breath shaking as she continued. "I was fooled, used like some tool to be discarded afterwards. The last thing he said to me was that I would never be loved. He said that my fate was to die alone like the rest of you. I didn't want that. I didn't want to be responsible for your lives when I had no right to take them from you. I wanted to know what love would feel like. In the end, all I had was myself." Her hands shook while she attempted to reach for a cloth to wipe her tears away, but gasped when a large hand with a cloth came down in front of her. The tall blonde she saw earlier stood over her, offering her this simple cloth. But it was more than that. This cloth meant that he cared. Her tears hadn't gone unnoticed and her heartache was responded to with a sign of compassion. "Thank you." It was all she could say to the blonde.

It was during this time that the others had a chance to really process the information. Everyone save the blonde, whom began to wander away again. It was also during that moment where everyone had a clear look at the Blonde who hadn't said one word. His body was well built, standing well above everyone else in terms of height. Among his more noticeable features, the bolts attached to either side of his temples stood out more than the seemingly endless stitches that traveled his body. Yet, unlike them, he came and went at will, leaving them to their ongoing conversations. This made some of them feel uneasy. He was the only one whom knew the layout of the castle and it was possible that he knew where or whom their host was.

"Might I ask you for your name?" The Vampire asked aloud, his question directed to the large blonde whom had reached the door of the Main Hall. The others remained quiet, waiting for answer. On the opposite end of the room, the Blonde simply stared him down. From what he could gather, the Vampire could see no fear nor any kind of rage. He was purely neutral and silent. The next moment, the Blonde exited the room, leaving the door open for them should they choose to leave the safety of the room they were currently in.

"What an odd fellow." The Vampire said, closing his eyes with some amusement. "It seems our host is very elusive and has trained the Help to be just as elusive." He chuckled with a sigh following suit. "Well, dear friends, if we are to live together, then I suggest we come to a truce. What say you?"

"A truce? What kind of truce is this to be? You ought to tell us what the terms of this truce are beforehand, no?" The Cat asked, reaching for her goblet.

"Aye. There can be no real truce unless all of the conditions are laid bare for all of the intended parties to know of them. Tell us and we'll consider." The Werewolf agreed, turning to see the others whom had come to agree with him.

"Very well." The Vampire stood up to address the others around him. "This truce will be simple. While we decide to linger about here, we are to remain as civil as possible. That means that as much we loathe one another, we are not to provoke each other into any kind of quarrel. As such, I also offer a challenge. As we know, our host is very secretive. They may already know more about us than we know of them. So I challenge you all to find our host. In finding our host, the one who does so may decide how to proceed further. Does that sound fair?"

Everyone seemed to ponder the terms of the so-called truce, but they could not deny that it was indeed very tempting. If one of them found their host, they could decide how to use the Castle. This not only meant finding out who the host was, but it also meant that the secrets behind the Castle would be revealed to them. Some of them had only to think about it for a moment before deciding, but only the Banshee showed interest in the Blonde and his story. After each had come to decision, they all stood up and exchanged glances with one another.

"It seems that we're in agreement." The Vampire spoke up, making eye contact with each one of them. "Now there's one other matter I'd like to address before we conclude our business here today."

"And what might that be?" The Witches said in unison, their voices earning the attention of the group.

"If we are to live together, then I suggest we become familiar with one another. We cannot simply refer to each other by what we are. It can be demeaning for some of us to be called what we are, yes? As such, I will introduce myself first." The Vampire bowed to them as a gentleman would. "My name is Yu. Yu Narukami of the Dojima Bloodline."

"The Dojima Bloodline? You're quite a ways away from home then." The Werewolf laughed and bowed his head. "You may all refer to me as Yosuke. If you must have a surname, then it would be Hanamura."

The Red Witch hugged the arm of the Green Witch and both of them bowed to the group. "I am Yukiko Amagi." The Red Witch spoke first, her lips pulled back into an amused grin. "And I'm Chie Satonaka." The Green Witch mused, her lips curling back into the same grin. "And we are naught but humble Witches at your mercy." They said in unison, their voices erupting in giggles afterwards. It made Yu feel uneasy since they were still the most unpredictable of the group.

The Jack-O-Lantern seemed to enjoy the introduction of the Witches more than anyone. He had been clapping in approval and finally bowed to the group. "On with the show!" He chimed with excitement. "As you already know, I am a Jack-O-Lantern of the Pumpkin Patch, but you can all just call me Teddie!" The name was definitely something the women could laugh to since it was just a reminder of the innocence of this spirit.

"Let us be on with it then. I am Naoto Shirogane, of the Feline Family." Naoto said, wiping the edges of her mouth after drinking from her goblet. "To put it simply, I am a spirit of fortune and I do as I please. Do not mistake my being forward with rudeness. I am only stating what will be said in the future." Her ears perked up as she sat back down.

This left the Banshee to be the only one left. She bowed to them and smiled brightly despite knowing that they may harbor ill feelings towards her. "My name is Rise. Rise Kujikawa. No doubt you already know this, but I am a Banshee. It truly is a pleasure to meet you all and I hope that, despite whatever happens, we can all become good friends."

Her words seemed to spark something within the others. They all seemed to pause to linger on those last words. Friendship was indeed something rare to come across for those like themselves. The thought of being able to bond with others so vastly different made them smile. It was a welcome sentiment. In fact, they were so caught up with each other that they failed to notice that they were being watched. A portrait on the wall behind Yu was more than it seemed, serving as a form of spying on the guests of the castle. As such, no one noticed the portrait's eyes move away.

Behind the wall, in a passage that connected with many rooms, the Blonde stood and listened to what they had been saying. He moved away from the portrait, towards the exit on the opposite end. In moving away, he dropped a worn piece of parchment he had kept with him for the longest time. From what he heard, he was more than that. The parchment no longer meant a thing to him as he disappeared.

The parchment, unraveled and irrelevant, had three words written on it. The words were written as if a child had attempted to write so they were not very legible.

 _I am Frankenstein._


End file.
